The present invention relates to a controlling apparatus for the driving gear of suction cleaner. The present applicant has previously filed an application for patent as U.S. Ser. No. 461738 on a suction cleaner which is devised such that the interior of the container is divided into chambers by partitions, said chambers contain a suction fan, a filter member, a dust-receiving box and a suction hose respectively, the rear end of said suction hose is rotatably fixed to a hole provided on a partition while the fore end of the hose is led to the outside of the wall of the container through a hole provided thereon, a device for paying out and hauling in the hose is equipped in the inside of said hole, lead wires are installed in the hose along the whole length thereof, the fore end of said lead wires is connected with a switch installed on the hose while the rear end of same is connected with a movable contact member, said movable contact member is to come in touch with a fixed contact member installed on the partition, and said fixed contact member is connected with the controlling circuits of the driving power source for the suction fan as well as the paying-out/hauling-in device.
In the case of the suction cleaner in said previous application, the controlling circuits are so constructed as to perform regular operations at all times, to wit, paying-out of the hose to be followed by stopping thereof, driving of the suction fan to be followed by stopping thereof, and hauling-in of the hose to be followed by stopping thereof, and the switches used therein are ones capable of functioning for these purposes, so that it has been difficult to return them to the state of actuating another operation in the course of one operation.
Accordingly, it is attended with troubles such as, for instance, in the case where it is intended to resume the work of paying out the hose after once stopping it in the midst of said work, the switch must be operated to the last in regular sequence as above thereby to bring it again to a position for effecting the paying-out of the hose. The same trouble as above has been involved in the operation of the suction fan and the hauling-in of the hose.
As a result, the previous suction cleaner has been defective in that the frequency of the operation of switch increases uselessly, the cleaner cannot be efficiently operated, the operation per se is complicated, the switch is apt to go out of order, and so on.